1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures, more particularly to a bezel assembly of an electronic device enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computer case panels define an opening for an optical disk drive to move in or out of the computer case. A decorating plate and a shielding plate are used to shield the opening. The decorating plate is secured to an interior of the shielding plate with a plurality of clipping members. When the shielding plate is needed to maintain or disassemble, the clipping members are disengaged from the decorating plate after the decorating plate is disengaged from the computer case. The above described disassembly may be laborious and time-consuming. Therefore, there is room in the art for improvement.